


Overdue

by Inuy21



Series: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, M/M, Nudity, partial blowjob, partial handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Months after their card game, there has been little time for Dorian and Cullen to find time alone. When a package arrives, Cullen decides it’s time to talk about what happened between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Game of Cards, but it doesn't need to be read in order to understand or enjoy this fic!
> 
> Also there is a flashback in this chapter and I wasn't sure whether it needed to be in italics or if it's okay as-is.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated!

Cullen looked down at the brown parcel that had been delivered to him this morning. He knew what it was, who it was supposed to be given to. A hand reached up to ruffle his well-maintained hair. Shit, anyone who saw the item being transported would know what was wrapped in the plain brown paper—not that he was trying to keep it a secret. Well, he did want to surprise one person with the package. 

So now the dilemma was how he wanted to go about presenting the sought after bundle. Gloved fingers ran over the wrapping, fiddling with the taut twine that kept the paper in place. A muffled sigh barely parted his lips. It shouldn’t be this hard to summon the person or take the damned item and deliver it to the individual who would most cherish it. 

It had only been a few months since Dorian had come into his office, requesting another—personal—round of Wicked Grace after Cullen’s humiliating defeat the night before. A smirk tugged at his scarred lip. He had well and truly been an idiot before that night happened. Well it might have helped if he had actually reciprocated the mage’s off-handed flirting, but Cullen hadn’t been sure how genuine the expressions were. 

With a shake of his head, Cullen reprimanded himself. It was too late to dwell on the what-ifs because despite his silence, Dorian had still shown his interest. The game had ended on an interesting twist, though Cullen had been suspicious at first. However after figuring out the mage’s real game out Cullen couldn’t sit idle anymore.

A slight blush rose to his cheeks as his mind recalled what had happened after their game. Cullen had been a little shocked at how casual he had handled everything, and how he somehow hadn’t managed to screw it all up. How his hand had deftly moved from Dorian’s naked thigh to caress the twitching, hardening length hidden behind smallclothes and nothing else. 

Then before things could get too out of hand, Dorian had suggested going upstairs. Cullen hadn’t argued at the mention of more privacy, in fact, he had hastily helped the mage collect his strewn clothing before they both climbed the ladder to his bedchamber—the only articles being left behind Cullen’s stripped armor and gloves. After making it to the loft, surprise overrode the Commander’s system when Dorian swiftly dropped his bundle so his hands could be free. 

There had been electricity in the air, little shocks biting pleasurably into his skin as Dorian’s lips at first brushed against Cullen’s—the teasing playing havoc with the excitement flowing through the Commander’s system. A groan slipped forth as Cullen surged forward, hands cupping the mage’s face as greed took over. Dorian hadn’t seemed to mind as he relaxed into the onslaught, his bejeweled hands running down the Commander’s back before tugging at the hem of the shirt. 

Cullen had pulled back as Dorian’s hands slid underneath the shirt to bunch the fabric up. Fingers played and kneaded over hard, tense muscles before the shirt was finally tossed aside. With a sly smile, the mage then let his hands travel over the exposed flesh of Cullen’s chest. Muscles contracted at the feather-light touches running down his chest to the waistband of the Commander’s trousers.

Fair was fair, and Dorian would get no complaining if he freed Cullen from his confines. Fingers slipped beneath the waistband as Dorian’s whispered breath caressed his ear and any sanity Cullen had been holding onto slipped away. In a heartbeat Dorian was stripped of his remaining article of clothing as Cullen’s hand wrapped around the mage’s erect length. A stray thought passed through the adrenaline and pure instinct running Cullen’s brain. His hand stopped for a moment as he tried to surface for a rational state of mind, but was stopped by Dorian’s groan. 

The mage’s teeth nipped at Cullen’s earlobe before a silken tongue would lash out to soothe the appendage. A shuddering moan fell from Cullen’s lips at the sensation, urging his hand on Dorian’s length to speed up. His knees buckled when the fingers under his trousers fumbled at the ties that held them up. As he backed up toward the bed, a niggling thought once again tried to take precedence over the comfort Cullen sought. It was something important, something Dorian needed to know before this went too far but the Commander was too far to gone to the pleasure.

The backs of Cullen’s knees hit the bed just as his loosened trousers fell from his hips. His free hand flailed as he balanced while his other hand stilled around Dorian’s hardened length. The mage gave him a reassuring smile as if knowing exactly how nervous Cullen was at the moment. A lingering kiss was planted at the corner of Cullen’s mouth as a hand pushed him down. Cullen went willingly, though his free hand lingered on Dorian’s skin. The Commander was awed by the silkiness underneath his fingers as it trailed down the mage’s chest. 

So it was no mystery how Cullen missed being maneuvered onto the bed, his back against the few pillows at the headboard as Dorian pressed kisses along his neck and shoulders. He remembered mumbling something, how intelligible it was he wasn’t sure but it brought another smile to the mage’s lips. Then Cullen’s hips jerked as a hand smoothed over his cloth-covered erection. A gasp parted his lips and he took in a shuddering breath as the hand continued to run lightly up and down his length, torturing him. 

In an instant Cullen was back in reality, half-aroused. He shut his eyes and held his breath, as if that might help take care of his rising problem. It might have had his memory not come back to torment him further. 

It was the feel of a hand turning into the wetness of a mouth and tongue on his straining member. Cullen choked, unsure of what to do—was he supposed to do anything? At this point the hand that had been idly stroking Dorian’s arousal was now vacant as the mage had slid further down the bed. In fact both hands were now empty, fingers clenching into their palms instead of reaching for Dorian as they wanted. 

Grey eyes caught golden, looking for approval even as the warmth of Dorian’s tongue swept up Cullen’s smallclothes until it stopped just below his bellybutton. Dumbfounded and still cautious of opening his mouth to say anything, the Commander nodded as a smile pulled at one side of his lips. Eyes stayed concentrated on Cullen’s face as gentle tugs caused his hips to lift. Warm breath warred with cool air over his newly exposed flesh making Cullen shudder and close his eyes for a moment. 

The look in those eyes! Cullen sucked in a breath and opened his eyes to the present-day. Dorian had known, had at least picked up on his nervousness that night! He hadn’t had much time to think about it then in the heat of the moment, but now that his mind was a little more focused he could see. It was subtle, a more focused look that had darkened the mage’s eyes as lust kept its hold on Cullen. 

It was…It shouldn’t have ended that way but he had been nervous and unsure. Cullen had never been with another man…in bed. Frustration curled a hand into a fist. That was the thought that had tried to break through the desire ruling him that night. It was something he should have told Dorian before they had gone to the loft, but he had been so eager for the mage’s affections. If he had spoken up then the evening would’ve ended differently, instead of so one-sided. 

He caught sight of the package still sitting on his desk and Cullen knew what needed to be done. Picking up the bundle, the Commander marched out of his office toward the keep. He gave a half-conscious nod to Solas before charging up the stairs to the library where Dorian liked to spend most of his time. Except…he wasn’t there. Cullen felt panic grip him, his breathing sped up just a notch and his head swiveled around the circled room just to make sure the mage was truly gone. 

His hand gripped the package just a bit tighter as he thought. He knew the Inquisitor had just recently returned, so Dorian was bound to be somewhere in the Keep. It was just a matter of locating him without seeming too anxious. Cullen could just as easily return to his duties and have one of the scouts bring the mage to him, but the idea came off as being selfish. He had been selfish enough, it was time he approached Dorian and talked this out.

Luckily it didn’t take long to locate the mage. Dorian had taken his leisure to the gardens. A book was propped in one hand but as Cullen drew nearer, Dorian’s eyes raised to look over the edge of the book causing Cullen’s footsteps to falter and almost trip. 

“Commander, what a pleasure to see you,” the mage drawled, attention focused on what he was reading instead of on the man advancing toward him wearing a slight scowl. 

Cullen tilted his head but nimble fingers covered the title of the book. His feet shuffled as he debated whether to take a seat or not as Dorian continued to ignore him. Gritting his teeth, Cullen jerked the other chair out and sat heavily on the sturdy piece. He cleared his throat as he set the package on the table between them. 

Grey eyes flicked to the object, an eyebrow raised in silent query, and then the mage’s attention was back on his book. Cullen felt his shoulders tighten and he shook them loose, his armor making quite the racket in the peaceful setting. Several pairs of eyes were now staring at him, making his task that much harder. 

A sigh parted his lips, knowing he needed to say something. “I thought this might help with your research on Corypheus.” Cullen nudged the book a few inches with a finger, eyes trained on the man in front of him. 

That certainly caught Dorian’s attention. A stillness settled over the mage as his gaze drifted back up. A slight wrinkle creased the Vint’s brow as he stared at the wrapped bundle. Fingers flexed on the book he was holding before shutting the item and laying it aside so he could pick up the book-shaped parcel. 

“I, uh, also wanted to talk about…” How best to phrase this without one of the occupants roving the gardens overhearing, it didn’t help that they were still being observed because of his clanging disruption. 

Dorian pushed his chair back and stood—grabbing both books. He looked at Cullen, hoping the ex-Templar would pick up on the silent message to keep his mouth shut for now. “I’d like to add this newest addition to my collection, if you don’t mind.”

Cullen shook his head and stood back up. “Please. We’ll talk on the way, then.” 

He motioned for the mage to lead the way. Their journey took them across the main hall, Cullen wordlessly following Dorian until they entered the stairwell.

“I wanted to apologize for the way I acted…or didn’t act the last time we were together.” Heat spread over his cheeks and down his neck as they climbed the stairs in seclusion. 

“Ah,” Dorian responded, always keeping a few steps ahead of the Commander. “I didn’t realize I was in need of an apology for your actions.”

“Dorian,” the name was half-growled in frustration. It was hard enough voicing his concerns without the mage’s flippant attitude. 

When the mage turned right instead of left at the top of the stairs, Cullen mashed his lips together. He was glad that he kept quiet as Vivienne came into view. They passed in relative peace, though Cullen could feel a tension in the air between the two mages. He gave a polite nod, Vivienne reciprocated, and then he was being led back outside.

“Just what are you sorry for? That we both got what we needed that evening?” Dorian started calmly as they walked across the stone balcony. “Maybe I should’ve put a stop to all of it before it went too far?” 

Cullen stopped short at the melancholy tone of that last sentence. Dorian kept walking, not noticing or perhaps not caring that he was no longer being followed, but it was only a few more paces before the mage stopped and pulled open a door. 

“You may join me or not, Commander, I won’t force you.”

There was a bite to the word “force” that Cullen didn’t quite comprehend as he stepped forward and into the room. After a moment’s hesitation as his mind processed what Dorian was trying to say, Cullen closed the door behind him before marching over to the other man. He let the mage place his books on the table then leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of the Vint’s mouth.

“I don’t remember you forcing me to do anything, Dorian,” the words were soft, barely above a whisper as Cullen pulled back. A heavy sigh left his lips as he paced away from the mage. “I should’ve mentioned this first, instead of kissing you that evening.”

Dorian’s brow furrowed with curiosity and apprehension. His heart thundered in his chest as his imagination ran wild with what Cullen could be about to confess. The news couldn’t be too horrible if Dorian was still receiving kisses, though, could it? 

“I’ve never…ah.” There went that damned blush again. “Never enjoyed the pleasures of another man, before you,” he added the last part quickly, as if it wasn’t clear enough to the mage. “I…You could tell, couldn’t you?” there was a wince to his words that he hadn’t meant to let out. 

“I noticed you weren’t exactly poised, which is why I should have stopped…”

Cullen waved a hand in the air to stop him. “No. I was unsure of how to go about things. I mean I’ve been with a few women, but never…” A groan slipped from his lips. “I’m sorry that I was so selfish,” he breathed out, eyes fixated on the man standing across from him. 

A smile slanted Dorian’s mouth. “Selfish, Commander? Perhaps you should be selfish a little more often.” When Cullen started to say something, Dorian shook his head. “I didn’t mind in the least, as long as you were comfortable.”

A chuckle filled the air as the mood lightened. “If I wasn’t you would have known.” Cullen took a step forward. “Maybe next time, though, you’ll let me return the favor.”

Dorian laughed, his fingers skimming across Cullen’s stubbly cheek. “I’ll let you do whatever you want."


End file.
